


I Did Not

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffiness, Frustrated Sherlock, Helpful John, M/M, total and complete fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt I found.<br/>"I want John to say something particularly light conducting at a case and have Sherlock grab the sides of his face and kiss him right on his forehead before stammering out an apology which John quickly cuts off by saying,</p><p>“It’s fine, Sherlock. It’s all fine.”</p><p>Then kissing Sherlock full on the lips in front of all Scotland Yard."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Did Not

Sherlock did not get stuck. Sherlock understood cases, he never got stuck, and yet the dead woman with the purple purse was useless. She was a secretary from the suburbs, who never bothered anybody ever. He doesn't miss things, but he's missing something. Something important.

 "She's a mother isn't she?" John asks from behind him. Sherlock just nods absently. He's trying to _think,_ and as much as he likes John, John doesn't _think_. "What if there was a child here, and she was protecting it and got hurt in the process. Greg didn't you mention a kidnapping reported from this area earlier?"

Everything clicked into place and Sherlock spun on his heel, gently grabbing John's face and dropping a kiss on his forehead, before stalking towards the door.

"Sherlock you just kissed me." John states, sounding mostly confused. Sherlock doesn't stop.

"No I didn't." Sherlock says over his shoulder, as if walking away, and denial will make it so it never happened. To be fair, it was a brilliant deduction.

"Yes you did, right on the forehead." John says running to catch up. His hand manages to catch on Sherlock's coat, forcing him to stop. Sherlock seems to deflate and turns staring at the building behind John.

"I'm terribly sorry to have bothered you, and I hope we can continue our friendship in spite of my behavior, I can assure you it won't happen again." Sherlock's back is rigidly straight and John rolls his eyes.

"What if I want it to happen again?" John asks, startling Sherlock into meeting his eyes.

"Well, I mean, we could, if you, I just... Sorry?" Sherlock mumbles, John grabs his collar and drags him down into a kiss.

"You know I love your stupid pretentious face." John whispers into his cheek.

"Anderson, you owe me twenty bucks." Lestrade yells, and Sherlock can't help laughing.

"They bet on our relationship?" John asks seemingly outraged.

"Yes they did, and Anderson lost. This is turning out to be a wonderful day." Sherlock doesn't hesitate to kiss John again, before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the waiting cab. "Now John, we have a murder to solve, and a child to find." Sherlock beams at him. "The game is on my friend." 


End file.
